Kudo Shinichi's Life
by Conan Sama
Summary: Multiple Trigger warnings Kudo Shinichi, your time to shine is nearing. Your whole secret will be revealed and you can't do anything about. So Kudo Shinichi, Do you like this idea? You will soon be a star. Conan startled awake only to soon realize he wasn't in his room. The many eyes of his friends and family stared back at him in horror and confusion.


**Multiple Trigger warnings**

Kudo Shinichi, your time to shine is nearing. Your whole secret will be revealed and you can't do anything about. So Kudo Shinichi, Do you like this idea? You will soon be a star.

Conan startled awake only to soon realize he wasn't in his room. The many eyes of his friends and family stared back at him in horror and confusion. They didn't know what was going on. Neither did Conan. He tried to speak, to move, but he was tied up and gagged. He started to panic.

The others were calling out to him. They consisted of his mother, father, Ran, Kogoro, the detective boys, the police force, Kaito, Agasa's and many other faces that weren't too important, but he knew them. "Conan kun are you okay?" He heard Ran yell, her tone was worried.

A woman dressed in black soon appeared infront of Conan. Her hair was a light brown and she was wearing sunglasses. Her face was an evil smile. "Hello there, today I brought you here to watch 'Kudo Shinichi's Life'. You can't move out of your seat, if you do you'll be shot by that sniper up there." She pointed behind the crowd. Sure enough a sniper was there. He and Her shared an evil grin.

"But what does Conan kun have to do with this?" Ran chimed in. The woman laughed an evil laugh. "You'll see." The lights in the room dimmed and the women disappeared. The room was silent for a bit before a giant screen behind Conan lit up startling him. On the screen was Shinichi.

**"Shinichi, can you stop grinning like an idiot?" Ran huffed. "I'm sorry I'm such an amazing detective." Shinichi responded, full of himself. "Mou, you really need to stop this act of yours. You're so narcissistic Shinichi." "Yeah yeah." He rolled his eyes.****The scene changed. Shinichi and Ran were at tropical land and Shinichi was running away chasing a man in black. Ran tried to follow him, but was stopped when she almost tripped over her laces. She had a bad feeling about this.****Shinichi watched as two men were doing an illegal act. Taking out his phone trying to snap a picture to show the police later on.****He failed to notice the man behind him and got hit on the head with a pipe. He fell to the ground in a painful haze. Unable to hear the voices around him as a drug was placed into his mouth. He unconsciously swallowed and was consumed by pain. He thought he was dying.**

A couple of screams and gasps were heard in the crowd, as well as the pained scream of Shinichi Kudo on the tv screen. Conan lowered his gaze. His heart beating wildly. He knew what was coming and was afraid.

When Shinichi woke he realized he was surrounded by police men holding flashlights. He was confused, they kept calling him little boy.

The camera zoomed out and there he was. A younger more smaller Shinichi.

The audience gasped in recognition. They now knew why Conan was there. They realized the woman didn't want him to run away. The woman wanted to torture him.

**The scene changed. Conan was on a call with Ran. She looked distressed. "Shinichi, you've been gone for so long. When are you coming back?" She started to sob. Conan flinched slightly and his eyes turned to look at the ground. "I told you Ran, I'm on a huge case. I don't know how long it'll be." He looked sad, yet his tone was calm, normal. Shinichi was always good at putting up an act. He got that from his mom.****The scene changed once again. Conan was walking down an alleyway after school. It was a shortcut he had known about after a case. A loud noise startled him. Before he could turn around though a man pushed him up against the wall and slammed his head on the bricks. Through his haze Conan could feel the man shoving his fingers in his mouth. Conan wanted to bite down, yet he couldn't. He forgot how to control his own body.****The man threw off Conan's backpack to the side and stripped him till he was only in his underwear. Conan could only stare at him in fear.****Time skip. Conan was lying on the ground with his clothes back on. Dry tears and blood stained him. The man was "nice" enough to put his clothes back on. Shakily he stood up grabbed his backpack and ran back to the agency. He was in a lot of pain and he was trying not to cry.****When he made it to the agency he ran into the restroom ignoring Ran and Kogoro's glances. They had just assumed he had gotten dirty playing with the detective boys.****The time skipped to the middle of the night. He was hugging his knees and sobbing. What did he do to deserve this? He thought. He slowly got up trying to avoid feeling anymore pain in his lower area. He limped to the bathroom.****He stared at himself in the mirror. "Stupid, useless, ugly, child." He growled berating himself. He stumbled around looking for something. He then found it a razor. He started to cut.**** The screen faded out.**People in the audience were crying and sniffling. The thing that tied and gagged Conan let him go and he collapsed onto the ground. His eyes hazy. He started to sob. Ran was the first to get up. She ran to Conan and engulfed him in a hug. He hugged her back and sobbed. "I'm so sorry." He whined. "It's okay Shinichi, it's not your fault."


End file.
